


Drowning

by zistysfosgerald



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Drowning, Gen, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always her, the girl in my dreams. She was you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

She wore a red dress, and it was extremely beautiful and bright. She would always have a smile on her face that lit up the world every time she flashed it. Soon, I began to chase her... but that was my biggest mistake. She was out by a lake, sitting on the edge of the dock. I got closer to her, and I realized something. I realized that the girl in my dreams was you and I couldn't believe. But as soon as I reached out to touch you... you jumped into the lake. You couldn't swim, and soon... you had become the drowning girl.


End file.
